


And The Strangest Thing Seems Suddenly Routine

by DancerInTheMoonlight



Series: Alternate Seblaine [9]
Category: Glee, Hedwig and the Angry Inch - Trask/Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans Friendship, Blaine Anderson & Sebastian Smythe Friendship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hedwig and the Angry Inch (Broadway), M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, POV Sebastian Smythe, Roommates, until they figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerInTheMoonlight/pseuds/DancerInTheMoonlight
Summary: Sebastian tries to reason with a drunk Blaine just back from a Halloween party, only to discover that his roommate has a thing for him. Which is good, because Sebastian has a serious thing for that ass. And maybe, just maybe he has a serious thing for that man, too.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Alternate Seblaine [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926862
Kudos: 28





	And The Strangest Thing Seems Suddenly Routine

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not on tumblr, but I checked out seblaine for some inspiration and found links to some Halloween starters here: https://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/post/165763947566/autumnhalloween-sentence-starters  
> (discovered via the lovely @butsinceimetyou ) 
> 
> I basically couldn't decide and thought it would be funny to throw in more than one. Here they are:  
> “Don’t tell me you’re not dressing up for Halloween.”  
> “It’s the mooost wonderful tiiime of the yeaaaaar~”  
> “If you don’t carve pumpkins with me this year, we’re not friends anymore.”  
> “If you don’t carve pumpkins with me this year, I’m breaking up with you.”  
> “I drank a gallon of cider all by myself. I regret nothing.”  
> “Want to have a horror movie marathon with me?”  
> “You ever realize that the fall smell everyone loves so much is just the scent of dying plants?”  
> “We need to add more Halloweens to the year. 30 more to be exact.”  
> “I’m still undecided on my Halloween costume this year.”  
> “I don’t dress up anymore. That’s for kids.”  
> “Tell me the scariest story you have.”  
> “Do you want to hear something scary?”

Sebastian has had it.

This was the last dried up coffee cup he was scrubbing _instead_ of his roommate. The last plate of something half-eaten and unrecognizable he was putting away.

He came home from a terribly exhausting day of internship to find the apartment messy (ok, to be fair, it wasn’t that much messier than usual) and cluttered with used glasses, randomly placed cups of coffee drunk to a various degree and a stray plate among an unruly nest of pillows and clothes and comforters left waiting for Sebastian on their couch. The same one he had been planning to mindlessly throw himself onto and vegetate after the infinite day he’d been having. But _no_. He had had to clean the place up first.

His roommate’s mess had reached a critical point and Sebastian was going make him face the entire fucking original score that he had composed while he’d been clearing away his shit.

And then another for making him wait up when all he wanted to do was get some sleep.

*

“ _It’s the mooost wonderful tiiime of the yeaaaaar…_ ” Sebastian can hear the commotion on the staircase of their apartment building, his roomate’s voice carrying quite loudly in the late hour, accompanied by another, which belongs most likely his friend Evans, trying to shush him. As per usual, Blaine’s not going quietly, giggling and protesting at his friend’s attempts to _not_ wake the entire building.

“Nononono _no_ , Sam. They need to add more Halloweens to the year,” he can hear Blaine’s voice explaining as they draw closer. The strange inflexion of his voice tells Sebastian that his roommate is probably intoxicated. He pauses. “ _Thirty_ more, to be exact,” Blaine says clicking the _t_ at the end loudly.

More like completely hammered, then.

“Oh?” Evans sounds amused. And a little winded. “And why’s that?”

Sebastian can hear the jingling of keys and shuffling of feet at the doorstep.

“Because it’s the _mooost wonderful tiiime_ —”

He decides to beat them to it, and yanks the door open just as Evans was preparing to insert Blaine’s key.

Except… the sight that greets him is not what he’d been expecting. He’d been expecting some sort of superhero nonsense at worst and a Cary Grant impersonation at best. Blaine dressed up as an extravagantly made up woman in 80s vibe glam rock denim expect did he _not_.

Sebastian can’t lecture him like that.

“—Sebby!” his roommate exclaims like he was a child on Christmas Eve and Sebastian had just lit an enormous tree in front of his eyes. “Trick! Or… treat?” Blaine frowns absent-mindedly. Then he grins back at Sebastian. “Wanna have a horror movie marathon with me? _Whoops_.” He sags further against Evans, who’s propping him up with an arm around his denim-clad waist. Sebastian lets his eyes travel further down and… good god, are those fishnets? Inside golden high-heeled boots. Not that Sebastian didn’t notice that before, but boy, did his roommate have… _legs_. He refocuses on Evans, dressed as a Roman gladiator. Compared to Blaine, it looks tame.

“Hey,” Evans breathes with a little jerk of his head as hello, seeing as his hands are otherwise occupied and full of Blaine. (Which Sebastian does not care about, at all.) “Thank god man, I was afraid I’d have to leave him alone for a while.”

“What did you do to him, Evans?” Sebastian says because he feels like being a jerk, something he’d been patiently waiting for all night and can’t exactly take it out on Blaine at the moment. However, Evans doesn’t bite.

“Took him out, watched him get drunk and returned him home, like a good friend,” he replies.

“I drank a gallon of cider _all_ by myself,” Blaine announces proudly. “A-GA-LLON!” he yells and both of them hasten shush him down. “I regret nothing,” he leans in and stage-whispers, like giving up a secret.

“I can see that,” Sebastian says. “I was going to say that only _you_ could get drunk on apple cider, Killer, but…”

“Yeah, I don’t know how he’s standing up,” Evans observes.

“He isn’t.”

“Guys, I’m _riiiight here_.”

“Look, he’s had a rough week,” Evans felt the need to justify – _and, haven’t we all?_ Sebastian thinks, scowling, “and then he failed that exam he’s been going on about forever,” –Blaine _had_ been studying for an exam, Sebastian had noticed that even though he himself had been barely home this whole week. It was a hard one to pass, he gathered. That _didn’t_ excuse the mind-blowing amount of dirty dishes left for Sebastian to find, though. “I just wanted to get him out of his funk.”

“Yay!” Blaine cried and placed a sloppy kiss on Sam Evans’ cheek.

“Looks like you succeeded,” Sebastian commented dryly.

“Wait until he comes down,” Evans grimaced, pushing Blaine’s keys into Sebastian’s hands and disentangling himself from his friend. “You all right, B.? I’m going to go now. Sebastian’s going to take care of you,” he concluded with a pointed look at Sebastian, who only narrowed his eyes but otherwise didn’t protest. Blaine nodded solemnly.

“Bye, Sammy,” he said, leaving a huge, red lipstick stain on his forehead. It almost made up for the fact that Evans just dumped him on Sebastian to babysit. On top of all the impromptu cleaning he’d already been cursed with that night.

Had he honestly been thinking about yelling at Blaine about not leaving stuff everywhere until his ears fell off, earlier?

Sebastian can’t do that now. He was so going to tear him a new one, give him a piece of his damn mind— except he’s—he’s so _gaudy_ and _pissed_ off his ass drunk, never mind that it’s the best ass in the state of New York.

Especially in… in _that_.

“What are you supposed to be representing anyway, Ru Paul’s drag race?”

Blaine looks affronted. “I’m Hedwig!” He’s flipping his enormous platinum wig at Sebastian like that was supposed to mean something.

“Like. . . He— who?”

“ _Hedwig_!” Blaine waves his hands, exasperated. “The musical! _Hedwig and the Angry Inch_?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t speak Broadway.”

Blaine lets air flow noisily between his crimson lips, like he’s been betrayed, because he’s ridiculous when he’s drunk, Sebastian decides. He also sways on his golden angry inched boots and Sebastian guides him to sit down on the couch.

“You ever realize that the fall smell everyone loves so much is just the scent of dying plants?” Blaine frowns at their ceiling. “Guess we’re all dead inside.”

Oh, wow. The night was going to be fun. Sebastian wondered how long it would take for his roommate to crash. Like, hard.

“And why aren’t you dressed up as anything?” Blaine accuses suddenly. “Don’t tell me you don’t dress up for Halloween.”

Sebastian doesn’t really dig Halloween anymore like he used to as a kid. Plus, he was too busy to dress up, which was _for kids_ and also a bitch to remove when you wanted to bang someone you’ve just met at a party real quick. And hooking up with someone painted to look half-dead and with things like extra limbs and creepy horns sticking out of them? Ew. Just, no. Even the slutty ones took it too far. Sebastian wasn’t much of a chooser, but he at least liked to know _who_ he was fucking. He gives his roommate a blank stare.

“I don’t dress up for Halloween.”

Blaine drops his jaw in a way Sebastian can’t help but think that looks a _little_ bit pornographic.

“Next thing you’ll tell me is you don’t like pumpkin spice!”

“I _don’t_ like pumpkin spice,” Sebastian’s lips twitch around an amused smile.

“HOW DO YOU LIVE?” Blaine flails – “ _Shhh,_ ” Sebastian emphatically puts a finger to his own mouth hoping it would convey the message. “Sorry— _how do you live_?” his roommate whispers this time, eyes wide. Sebastian is too astonished to come up with a response straight away and Blaine jumps track again. “You know what I want? A pumpkin spice. Latte.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Sebastian’s already fending off images of holding up all that hair while his roommate bends over a toilet seat as it is. He is also reminded of the mess that had welcomed him into the apartment. “Water, though, that could be fun,” he offers. He wonders how Blaine’s going to get all that make-up off his face.

Oh man, he’s going to have to help him with it, isn’t he? Help with even _more_ cleaning.

“Pfff-- I want a pumpkin spice latte and I don’t care what anyone thinks!” Blaine counters. “Especially not you, you, you— heathen!” he settles on a word. “Un-dresse-e-d heathen!”

No, fuck him. He can sleep with that sodding blue glitter on. Let it clog his stupid pores like his stupid mugs clogged the apartment. He can pass out on the— _oh_ _for the love of_ …! No, he can’t. Because _then_ Sebastian would have to _wash_ everything. Oh, fuck this. He just wanted the night to be over.

“Well, you’re not getting one!” he snaps out more harshly than he intended. Blaine’s lip trembles. Oh, great, a weeping drunk. Just the show-stopper that this fabulous spectacle had been missing.

“You don’t like me,” Blaine laments, eyes welling up with sudden tears. This drunken emotional whirlwind was making Sebastian dizzy.

“That’s not true.” Sebastian just didn’t like the way his roommate failed to put away his twenty thousand half-drunk cups of coffee and left them lying scattered all over the place. Blaine perks up, even as a tear escapes out of the corner of his left eye. Sebastian isn’t really thinking straight when he reaches out to wipe it with his thumb. “Let’s get this stuff out of the way,” he says and pulls Blaine towards the bathroom. “Then you can go to bed.” _And in the morning, I’ll tear you a new one_ , he thinks and smiles a little.

*

“Hold still.”

“I want to carve a pumpkin!” Blaine voices jovially, perched on the sink where Sebastian had made him sit in order to remove his make-up. Sebastian snorts.

“Not happening.”

He pouts around a handful of cream Sebastian had just smeared on his face, gently removing what was underneath.

“Why-y-y _._ ”

“Because it’s late, and I hate pumpkins.”

Blaine huffs.

“If you don’t carve pumpkins with me, we’re not friends anymore.”

“I’m not sure this counts as simple friendship, Killer,” Sebastian smirks because he likes teasing this silly version of Blaine and see how far he can take it. Truth is, he’s had a crush on his messy, annoying, sexy, wonderful roommate since about twenty minutes after they met. But guys like Blaine never went for guys like Sebastian, and in Sebastian’s opinion, probably never should. His insensitivity, he’d been told, only led to disaster.

“Fine. If you don’t carve pumpkins with me, I’m breaking up with you.”

Sebastian pauses to stare at him. 

“I wasn’t aware we were in a relationship, Killer.”

Blaine looks at him with wide eyes, like he couldn’t believe he’d just said that out loud, but doesn’t shy away.

“I-I meant, if we _were_ in a relationship,” he corrects, “I’d break up with you.”

Finally breaking the eye contact, Sebastian resumes his work. His roommate Adam’s apple bobs once. He swipes the fluffy cotton pad over Blaine’s chin, and moves towards his lips.

“Hmm. And what else would you do if… we were in a relationship?” The pad drags unhurriedly across Blaine’s bottom lip and Sebastian can see a trail of tiny glitter dots sitting on soft pink flesh in its wake. He moves on to the upper lip.

“I—” Blaine’s breath hitches when his fingers graze the sensitive skin. “I’d kiss you,” he says. Sebastian finds his eyes again, sporadic bits of electric blue glitter framing the otherwise make-up relieved skin, not expecting to find a curious mix of lust, longing and dejection there. What in the world did this guy think? That Sebastian wouldn’t ever go for him? He sets the pad down.

“What about now?” he breathes. He’s standing so close. “Would you kiss me now?”

Blaine nods and, after what feels like an eternity, Sebastian leans in all the way, pressing their lips together. Blaine tastes like face cream and glitter and apples. Then he opens his mouth further and he tastes like Blaine. Wanting him closer, Sebastian’s eyes fly up to his hair and he’s met by the wig.

“You need to take that off,” he’s reminded why they were in the bathroom in the first place and breaks away.

“Yeah.” Blaine’s chest is rising and falling and his face is a little raw. From the pad or the repressed emotion, Sebastian can’t really tell.

“Yeah,” he echoes. Blaine’s look intensifies. It takes a split-second, and they are kissing again like there is no tomorrow. Minutes or hours pass, and Sebastian is the one pressed against the sink now, blonde wig lying on the floor, feeling hard denim against bits of his exposed skin and fishnets under his fingertips.

“My room. Ten minutes.” He somehow manages to disentangle himself from the embrace. They are _not_ doing it against the sink. (Yet.)

“Why ten?” Blaine’s confused.

“Because I need to cool down. And you need to take that off,” he gestures at Blaine’s costume and Blaine smirks.

“I thought _you_ were going to do that?” So help him, left, right and centre, he’d thought so, too.

“Not tonight.” And this change of heart freaks Sebastian out _way_ more.

“Oh. You don’t like me like… _that_ , then?” Blaine sounds terribly embarrassed and apologetic, and Sebastian can’t even fathom where in the universe this conclusion is coming from, since he knows for a fact that he’d just spent better half of an hour with his tongue down this man’s throat and his hands groping all over him.

“I _really_ like you, Blaine. But I’d prefer you to be sober for this,” he sighs. “And you did drink _a gallon_ of cider all by yourself, remember?” Sebastian seriously doubted that Blaine _had_ drunk that much on his own because he would have passed out by now. His roommate was just a lightweight and Sebastian knew it.

“It’s wearing off,” Blaine pushed off the surface he’d been leaning on, promptly losing his balance.

“Visibly,” Sebastian pursed his lips. “If I help you get out of these clothes and cuddle you to sleep, do you promise to drink some water and not pounce on me?” 

“Cross my – _ow_ ,” Blaine manages to somehow twist his ankle while standing in place.

“Ok, let’s go,” Sebastian grabs him around the shoulders and guides him towards his room.

“Hey, do you wanna hear something scary?” Blaine wonders as they go.

“Sure, tell me the scariest thing that’s on your mind.”

“I really like you, too.”

In the end, Sebastian is glad he waited up. He had been prepared to yell at Blaine, only to discover now that his roommate has a thing for him. Which is good, because Sebastian has a serious thing for that ass. And maybe, just maybe he has a serious thing for that man, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from the lovely "Wig In A Box" (if you haven't listened to "Hedwig & The Angry Inch" Off-Broadway cast recording, I thoroughly recommend it!), and the singular is a purposeful choice, not a typo. :)  
> I also found DC as Hedwig... better than I imagined. Massive shoes to fill, though. :/ 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy(ed) this little drabble. Cheers! :)


End file.
